


Finding Lexa Callaway

by Lordofdeathn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordofdeathn/pseuds/Lordofdeathn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake Griffin is dying, Clarke Doesn't know how to feel, but then she sees her. Sees Lexa in her arms and she only sees red.</p><p> What has she done? She thinks. When she gets home she bolts up to her room.  Hoping, pleading Lexa is there. But she's not. </p><p>Lexa Callaway is gone. And Clarke will find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Lexa Callaway

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when to many people break my heart in one day. I turn around and return the favour. You don't break the Prince of Angst heart and not expect Angst in return. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy

Lexa

"I can't believe he's dying" Lexa mumbles to Costia. Her ex girlfriend was working an internship and decided to keep an eye on Lexa. Lexa watched as Clarke held her fathers hand tightly, but not tight enough to hurt. She felt horrible for the girl she loved, the girl who loved her. This would be one of the worst days in the world for her, but Lexa would be here for her. 

But Jake was a father to her to, just like Abby was a mother. And it hurt her to watch the man who had been so kind to let he stay in his house one year ago, when she had nothing he gave her something. A Father, a Mother. A girlfriend. Lexa wanted to marry Clarke, she was sure of it. But they were just out of highschool. She would let the blonde have time. 

But there was always a feeling like it was to perfect, Like she didn't belong. Like their kindness would one day end and they would kick her out of the family. Lexa had the habit of running from her problems, unhealthy, yes. But it was all she knew and all she worried about. Wondering when the day was were she would have to run again. When the Griffin's hospitality would end. She wonders now, with Jake on his deathbed. If it will be soon. 

he had a few weeks to live. She was told that. Clarke had been anxious lately, and short tempered. Her world was crumbling, Lexa couldn't blame her. Wouldn't blame her. But she wasn't the only one losing him, so Lexa let Costia bring her to a seat. Let the girl hold her as her heart broke at the thought that the most important man in her life was dying and there was nothing she could do about it. 

Costia rubbed circles on her back, whispering kind words to her while she waited for Abby and Clarke. Only family was allowed in, and Lexa wasn't family. She was a stray, a temporary placement in the Griffin household. She knew it wouldn't last forever. She would have to move out someday she just only hoped it was when she had enough money. 

"I have to head back now. Are you going to be OK?" She asks, Lexa doesn't trust her voice at the moment, so she simply nods. Costia pulls her in for a quick one armed hug then plants a kiss in her hair and leaves, promising that she is around if Lexa ever needs her. Their breakup was hard, but they got over it. Costia was a nice person and Lexa loved her she just wasn't in love with her. 

She looked down at her feet, only to see a shadow cover her, she looked up and saw the blonde that held her heart and smiled, but it quickly turned to a frown at the look on the blondes face. She was angry, seething. And Lexa is confused, surely Jake is still alive. She would be sad if he wasn't, so why is she so angry?

"My fathers dying and your out here with  _HER!_ Were you going to tell me about her Lexa? about the two of you again? you were going to tell me when my father is dying? What the fuck is wrong with you! he let you into this family and you..."

Lexa was standing now, trying to calm the blonde, she had gotten it all wrong. She thought that she was cheating on her, but how could she think Lexa would betray her? Costia didn't even do anything a average friend wouldn't do. Did Clarke not trust her?

"Clarke no baby I would never-""SAVE IT! I can't believe you, You disgust me. He let you into his house, you tell me you love me. And yet you were sleeping around with her again!? your just like your mother said you were" 

The slap came fast and hard. Lexa knew Clarke was hurting, but that was to far. Her heart heaved at the blonde's words, it constricted and burst at her words, And her brain was flipping out, it only caught one action, one thing to do. The only thing she was familiar with. 

She ran. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke 

She didn't know why she said the things she did. And she knew how much the words hurt the brunette when she watched the pain become fierce in her eyes, she couldn't believe her own words, but all she saw was red. She saw Costia kiss Lexa and she just lost it. She knew Lexa would never go back to the girl but she couldn't stop her words. The rage seeping through her veins, boiling. Keeping her on her own warpath. 

Then she said it. And she couldn't believe the words tumbled out of her mouth, she was disgusted with herself but she was so angry and she couldn't stop. The slap wasn't a surprise. It hurt and it dazed her, but nothing compared to the hollowness in her chest at her own words. or at the feeling when she looked up just to see Lexa disappear around a corner, the hollowness was lonely and painful. She knew she had to apologize to Lexa for her words, and she hoped the brunette could forgive her. But for now she entered back into the hospital room. 

Back to her dying father. Who had given her Lexa, who had let Lexa stay in their house and Clarke couldn't remember being happier. Lexa was a gift and she just hurt her because she was angry. She would sit here and hate herself, then, when she got home. She would do everything she could to make it up to the brunette. And just hope her words didn't make the pain unfix-able. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had went home early, earlier then her mother. Saying she needed some sleep but she just really wanted to see Lexa. The brunette should be asleep right now. Clarke just hoped it was in her bed. That meant she hadn't done to much damage. If she was on the couch, different story. She took a deep breathe and opened the front door and looking straight at the couch. Empty. She sighs in relief. 

But something was wrong, a thing or two wasn't there but she couldn't say what exactly. Something was wrong. She could feel it, so she made her way up the stairs of the two story house and straight to her partially open door. The room she shared with Lexa. Not wanting to wake the brunette she opened the door slowly, peaking in, and gasping at what she saw. 

It was a mess. Clothes tossed out of drawers, pictures taken out of frames. And Lexa was no where in sight. As she looked around at the mess. She realized she couldn't see a lot of Lexa things, maybe one or two shirts and shorts? that's when she saw it. On the window sill, a note. With Clarke's name on it. Her heart clenched in her chest. Feeling like it was going to snap in half. 

Slowly she opened the letter, a few words were scribbled on it. 

_Don't look for me, I'm already gone._

Her heart burst. Lexa ran away. She's gone. She slides down the wall as she sobs, tears floating down her skin. She was so stupid, Lexa was fragile, and she screwed up and now she was gone. Clarke's stupidity and anger pushed her away. Her dad was dying, her mother was slowly losing herself, and she just pushed away the girl she loved. She fucked up. But something hit her. No'

No. Lexa was gone,yes. But Clarke would find her, she would make amends. Lexa was family, she loved Lexa. She will not let the girl run. No, she loved the girl, she would get her back. Lexa deserved better then Clarke, she knew this. But this is her home. And Jake was like a father to her. Clarke will get her back for him, for her. 

Lexa Callaway was gone. And Clarke will find her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not proud of this, I;m not even sure if i should continue, I'll leave it up to you guys to decide


End file.
